Talk:Ensign Charehli
SoC confirmed — Gares 17:15, 30 November 2006 (CST) ---- Trivia Bits I'm sure this is going to crop up sooner or later, and that's the trivia bits associated with a few of the NPCs. In the past, they've been named after several alpha testers, who may or may not have been well known. Those NPCs did not have notes attached to them mentioning a reference. The references were mentioned with Amatz Basin and Zos Shivros Channel, which I contributed to and felt was a bit of interesting trivia (and fit well, considering the amount of relevant trivia on Wikipedia itself as a precedence, as well as the tendency of ArenaNet and other MMORPGs to include Easter Eggs and nods to special people in their games). Ensign Charehli (a reference to Charles Ensign, member of iQ and prodigious game mechanic tester) is one of the few new bosses within Nightfall that seem to be nods to famous alpha testers/players/community members, along with Major Jeahr (JR of Guru and TGH fame), Colonel Custo (Custodian, often referred to as Custo, of the guild QQ), Ensign Lumi (an in-joke, but one in reference to the aforementioned Ensign and Lumi, infamous interview giver and leader of Eternum Pariah), and Corporal Luluh (reference to Lulu the Monk, who now works for ArenaNet, but was famous during his days with Te and for his holding halls). I can understand not putting these in because acknowledging specific players 'seems' to be wrong (whatever that means, although I'm sure some people feel that way), but with references to Enadiz and Zidane, I don't see the harm. Suggestions, yay/nay? --Rustjive 05:27, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Not an issue imo, they're obvious and must go in — Skuld 09:01, 30 October 2006 (CST) :: That's my feeling on the issue, but after reading over the Zos Shivros talk page, I'd felt that it should prolly be agreed on before revert wars and lengthy unproductive discussion threads occur where people have to 'concede' as if they're giving up their firstborn. --Rustjive 09:29, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::How did you know about of all of them? Is there some sort of announcement somewhere or is it just so obvious to PvP players? Note that I'm not against this or anything, I'm just curious about the source. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ensign and Lulu were (to me, at least) the two most famous players in the game in the early days. Anyone following GvG during the periods that any of the mentioned people played would probably at least know their names. --Fyren 12:42, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I was linked to this talk page after reading the edit comment of the trivia Colonel Custo, like it was prouth that its refered to some player name Custodian. Well, i don't see source... Without prouth is more like a rumor.. Also, a player named "custodian", there are several, as custodian is a common word. Even use for monster boss like Custodian Jenus and other Custodian in tyrie's desert.Even,a reference to the famous Colonel Custer is far more logical.Like says another guy in Custo talk page, did i add that Charr Bladestorm is a refered to my caracter "the bladestorm" ? Why not? I have no source, or real announcement of Arenanet to prouve it, but afterall,you too... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.131.225.4 ( ) }. :::::Proof. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Bug? what bug? Hi! I recently met this boss and he wasn't attacked by anyone. But me and my heroes, naturally. It seems they fixed this bug... --MIB4u 18:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC)